The Right Choice
by VampireloverD
Summary: Nova always wondered if she had made the right choice choosing Antauri over Mandarin. Character death.


**No own.**

**I thought this up about 5 minutes ago. In the shower. Oh well. So Sniggyfrumps and I talked about Nova having to choose between Antauri and Mandarin months ago andforgot about it so I decided I might as well write it. All we had was Antauri/Nova/Mandarin love triangle. I kid you not, that's where the idea for this came.**

**The Right Choice**

"Nova."

"Nova."

Nova looked between the two males, her head spinning with confusion. Antauri needed her, but betraying Mandarin… how could she betray her leader? The one who had protected her when she needed it?

Her mind brought her through her memories. Mandarin's smirk as he watched her through the glass, his hand on the lever, pushing it up, the temperature going down and a hot fury racing through her, a bright light and Mandarins scream as he smashed into the wall, his spine breaking from the force.

Nova shook her head and stared at them both. Why did Mandarin want to take over Shuggazoom? There, right there. That was when things went wrong. That was why they were there now, looking expectantly at her, Otto, Sprx and Gibson behind Antauri, having already made their choice. Nova took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She looked at Mandarin, stared into his eyes and saw the flicker of understanding there. Understanding that she had made up her mind.

"Nova," he whispered, shocked. The female bowed her head and walked to stand behind Antauri, avoiding everyone else's eyes. Especially Mandarins.

Later that night, Nova curled into a ball in her bed. She burrowed under her covers and stuffed toys, her pillow in her mouth. As she made herself as small as possible, she let out all her emotions. Tears ran down her face and dripped onto the mattress and whimpers and sobs shook her body.

She heard Otto and Sprx talking outside her door. They were obviously worried about her. Nova snorted slightly, let them worry. She wanted to be alone tonight. She laid in a warm, wet patch on her mattress and thought.

She wondered if she had made the right choice.

Nova was silent as the other monkeys talked. Her thoughts drifted away to Mandarin. He had sent to the Skeleton King, keeping Chiro with him. She frowned slightly at the feeling of the restraints on her, Mandarin had put up with for years. It was understandable that he would do this to them.

Antauri turned to her, "are you ok?" He asked. Nova nodded and he turned back to the others, discussing Chiro with them. That was just lik Antauri. Put Chiro first even though they had known him for less time. Novas thoughts darkened for a few minutes, surely he should have paid more attention to her after her choice.

She wondered if she had made the right choice.

Nova stared at Mandarin. His body was much too big for his head. It looked like he was onsteriods! What had Skeleton King done to him? And how could he let him do that? If she had stayed with him…he would never be in this condition.

She made eye contact with him for a brief second and stared at the pain in them. Pain that she had chosen Antauri over him. And a slight smugness that nothing had happened between them. Nova sighed heavily as he turned away.

She wondered if she had made the right choice.

Nova sobbed again, remembering bitterly he last time she had been in that position. Mandarin was dead. In his place was a clone, with a skeleton on the outside of its body. She clutched the covers to her chest as she remembered the look of disbelief and horror on his face as Skeleton King had ordered him destroyed. It was too late for Mandarin, but what if she had been able to prevent it?

So many things may have gone differently if she had gone with Mandarin. He might still be alive, he might have came back to the hyperforce. So many things…

She wondered if she had made the right choice.

Nova screamed as she saw the clone swing its claw at Antauri. He fell to the ground, blood rushing out of the new wound on his head. She barely noticed te others taking the clone down, she had already ran over to him, his head in her lap. She stroked Antauri's fur gently, while trying to stop the bleeding. Her tears fell and mixed with the blood soaking into her own fur.

Antauri put his hand on hers and smiled weakly at her. "I love you Nova." He whispered. Novas eyes filled with more tears and she kissed him softly. When she pulled away the male stopped moving.

She finally realised that she had made the right choice.

She also realised that it was too late.

**I know I repeated that one line so often but I wanted to emphasize that she was feeling doubtful and insecure.**


End file.
